


Secret

by lanawrites94



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plance AU Week 2018, Secret Relationship, workplace politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanawrites94/pseuds/lanawrites94
Summary: Day 3: SecretsKatie Holt loved everything about her job except the politics. Here she was at a fancy fund raising gala, being flirted with by potential donors and when asked out she could only give the bare minimum of the reasons she really didn’t want to.“Sorry, I’m really busy with research at the moment. I only came to this party because the commander threatened me with mandatory vacation time.”“Ooh, I have plans that day. It’s my grandmother’s birthday. I’m busy that whole week, actually. Uh, I meant that whole month.”What she really wanted to say was, “Sorry, I’m just not interested. Please fund my research for the sake of science and not to try and get in my pants.” She was pretty sure that while he agreed with the sentiment, Commander Iverson wouldn’t appreciate it as a schmoozing tactic.Unfortunately, “I’m seeing someone,” wasn’t an answer she could give either, because as far as the Garrison was concerned, she wasn’t.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, and welcome to Day 3 of Plance AU Week. As always, I'm terrible at tagging, so please let me know if there's anything I have tagged and shouldn't have, or haven't tagged something that I should have, please let me know. 
> 
> This is one of my pieces for this event that I've thought about writing a follow-up chapter. If you would like to see that, please let me know by subscribing or dropping a comment! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Katie Holt loved everything about her job except the politics. Here she was at a fancy fund raising gala, being flirted with by potential donors and when asked out she could only give the bare minimum of the reasons she really didn’t want to.

“Sorry, I’m really busy with research at the moment. I only came to this party because the commander threatened me with mandatory vacation time.”

“Ooh, I have plans that day. It’s my grandmother’s birthday. I’m busy that whole week, actually. Uh, I meant that whole month.”

What she really wanted to say was, “Sorry, I’m just not interested. Please fund my research for the sake of science and _not_ to try and get in my pants.” She was pretty sure that while he agreed with the sentiment, Commander Iverson wouldn’t appreciate it as a schmoozing tactic.

Unfortunately, “I’m seeing someone,” wasn’t an answer she could give either, because as far as the Garrison was concerned, she wasn’t. Katie wished she could let her shawl slip just a little, just enough to show everyone the delicious bruise he’d left on her collarbone when neither of them was thinking about the party today or its dress code. These guys would probably back off and leave her be, but at what cost?

He caught her eye from across the ballroom, a desperate, pleading look on his face as he tilted his head toward the door.

“Please,” his eyes said. “Can’t we go yet?”

She gave him a pained smile and glanced around for the commander, all but ignoring the man who was currently vying for her attention.

Their superior officer was nowhere to be seen.

 _Perfect_.

She fanned her face dramatically.

“Are you alright?” the tool asked. He didn’t seem like such a bad guy. Katie hoped he’d stop trailing after her soon and find someone who hadn’t already made her romantic life choices. “Dr. Holt?”

“Hmm? Sorry. I’m alright. I think the champagne is just getting to me. Can you tell Commander Iverson for me? I’m just gonna call a cab.”

He looked concerned but agreed, promising to relay her message and wishing her safe travels.

When she’d made such excuses in the past, sometimes potential donors (obviously less intelligent than this gentleman) had insisted that she allow them to take her home instead, some out of genuine concern for her wellbeing, and others who felt like she owed them something. Most backed off when she said no. Others harassed her. The few morons that tried to follow her were accosted outside. Collen Holt always made cookies after such incidents, and Takeshi and Keith Shirogane were always invited to partake, never mind the standing invitation they already had. They always took care of their dear friend who had stood with them as their maid of honor.

Fighter pilot Lance McClain was waiting for her in the car, heater already running. He gave her a chaste kiss before pulling out of the parking spot and laced their fingers together.

Katie felt looser the further they drove from the Garrison. By the time they reached their apartment she was putty in her lover’s hands. They went upstairs in a civilized-enough fashion, Katie tucked under his arm, and hers wrapped around Lance’s waist, but the moment they were inside their home, Lance pressed her against the door. They kissed hungrily as he fumbled with the locks.

“Hate those parties,” Lance murmured as he moved from her mouth to her neck. His fingers trailed up and down the lines of her cocktail dress. He’d admired its elegance earlier, but Katie _really_ just wanted to see it on the floor.

“Me too,” she gasped as he worked her collarbone, deepening the bruise he’d left there earlier. She reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it free from his slacks before finding the line of buttons.

“Can’t stand it,” Lance said, pulling back to gaze into her eyes, breathing heavily. “I can’t stand it when you look so beautiful and I’m not even allowed to tell you, can’t stay with you or dance with you.”

Katie’s fingers fumbled and stilled against his half-open shirt. “I hate it, too, but you know why.”

He groaned. “Katie, I would ditch a thousand promotions for you. I don’t care anymore. My career is good enough as it is. The only thing I want now is for us to be together publicly. No more pretending. No more watching rich losers flirt with you from across the ballroom. _Please_ , baby.”

Katie wound her arms around him and pulled him into her embrace.

“I want that, too, but…you’ve worked so hard to get where you are. The committee won’t look at you twice if they know—”

“That I’m in love with the most brilliant scientist the Garrison has ever seen?”

She snorted. “More or less. Lance, I have too much influence. I’ve never done anything to sway them, but they couldn’t even consider you anymore if they knew about us.”

He sighed into her neck. “I’m so tired of hiding.”

“I know.”

“I love you, Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I love you, too, Lance. More than anything.”

“So marry me.”

It wasn’t the kind of proposal she would’ve expected from him, so far from it that she almost didn’t think he was serious. But in all the time she’d known Lance McClain, the one thing he’d never joked about was commitment.

“Lance, I—”

Millions of arguments ran through her head, screaming that this was a bad time, that Lance would never get his promotion if he married her, that the rumors of favoritism would start up again even though he’d proven consistently that he deserved to be there.

But how often had Lance sworn he didn’t care? He wanted this. She wanted this.

So why not?

“Yes,” she breathed, and Lance stiffened.

“Huh?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” she said, pushing him back slightly and cradling his face in her hands. “I love you, Lance McClain, and I want to marry you.”

His smile was slow and blinding. Katie could see the wheels spinning behind his eyes, turning a million rotations per minute, already thinking about the ceremony and a house and Lord only knew what else. She didn’t want him to get so far ahead of himself that he forgot what they’d been up to previously.

She pulled his face to her and kissed him soundly, deeply, again and again, building their passion back to a frenzied height that would leave them both sore and satisfied by morning.

For the first time in their relationship, love bites weren’t so carefully placed that they would be hidden by a uniform or lab coat, and they never would be again.

 


End file.
